Grendel's Demise
by Life Element
Summary: I wrote about Grendal's death from his point of view...and I'll put the alternate ending with it to make it longer ...I don't know what other genre this fits under, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my goodness, this looks so short and weird on the web*sweatdrop* Anyway, I wrote this in september before suring or after I read it in the text book(don't remember wich) and I thought it was pretty....but I didn't expect it to look so short. Will probably be the smallest thing I put up on this, enjoy^^**_

* * *

9/24/09

_**Grendal's Point of View**_

_**I expected today to be like every other day. Going where I wished, killing whomever I came across with no one able to stop me. Why couldn't it have been like every other day? Why did '**__he__**' have to come here?**_

_**I felt hungry and was well aware of the great feat taking place at the castle, but I would've never expected to come across one so terrifying. He stopped me with such ease that he couldn't have possibly been human, but a demon in disguise.**_

_**My heart sunk into my bowels as my strength left me. All I could think about was running, but it might have been better if I had stayed. In my attempt to flee, he took my arm, but it probably would have been better if he had taken my life. Instead, I lay here in my den with such indescribable pain waiting for death.**_


	2. The wrath of a parent

_**Ah, one of the essays to my english midterm and I love it. writing alternate endings is fun.....depending on the story I guess^^;**_

* * *

_**Beowulf Alternate Ending**_

_**Grendal returned to his den a mess. Blood smeared all over the ground from his still bleeding wound. Having barely any strength left, he pulled himself up onto the rock he usually slept on and died a painful death. His mother felt her son pass and let out a blood curdling scream that rang through the night.**_

_**But it went unheard as the people of Hrothgar's kingdom danced and sang gaily throughout the night. The visiting Geats also took part in the fun, but not Beowulf. He sat in a chair and watched the fun, content with his action for the day. Grendal's mother screamed again, this one seeming louder and clearer, but no one paid it any mind as they continued their merry making.**_

_**She continued to scream, each seeming louder than its previous one until she flung some unsuspecting fools across town and stood among the rest. Everything seemed to stop, waiting for the monster that stood higher than any man could, to move. With a swift motion, she thrusted her hand forward, skewering an unsuspecting citizen with two of her large claws and swung her arm back, letting him slide off her finger and land somewhere in the crowd behind her.**_

_**The crowd remained stunned and unwilling to move until her death calling shriek woke them from their trance and replaced it with panic as people began to run in any direction possible to get out of her way. The loud shriek followed by multiple panicking screams was more than enough to stir Beowulf from his comfy seat and he immediately rushed into the streets, sword ready at his side.**_

_**Grendal's mother saw him approaching and rushed towards him, trampling whatever stood in her path. Beowulf quickly unsheathed his sword and swung it before him, successfully bringing her to a stop, He continued this motion several times, forcing her to back up several times before her anger drove her to strike back.**_

_**Beowulf dodged her every strike, pity striking him for all those hit instead. Unable to bare it any longer, he saw an opening and took it, thrusting his sword forward into….a person. He stared dumbfounded into the eyes of the dying woman before she was thrown aside, taking his sword along and leaving him defenseless.**_

_**The monster of a woman quickly snatched up the defenseless warrior and tore him in two, savoring his short but satisfying scream. Her son's murderer had been slain and the kingdom would follow shortly after, unable to protect themselves from a parent's rage.**_

* * *

And there you have it. It would have been a lot longer, but there are time limits and I couldn't remeber what else was supposed to be here by the time I got it back.

Hope you liked^^


End file.
